Never Gone
by dark.roses79
Summary: Emily and JJ have been in a relationship and living together for over a year. Emily's past comes back to haunt her when she's kidnapped and held prisoner for months by Ian Doyle. She returns only to find out JJ's life has possibly moved on with someone else. Will she be able to get her back.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**

Emily and JJ have been in a relationship and living together for over a year. Emily's past comes back to haunt her when she's kidnapped and held prisoner for months by Ian Doyle. She returns only to find out JJ's life has possibly moved on with someone else. Will she be able to get her back.

 **Chapter 1**

Emily woke up surrounded by darkness. She was cold and confused, her head throbbed as she tried to free herself from the chair she was tied down in. Panic shot through her body as she remembered the voice she heard before she lost consciousness. "Hello Lauren." It was Ian Doyle.

A soft smile formed on her face when she woke up that morning. The memories of the previous night were still clearly etched in her mind. She thought about how ridiculously nervous she was when she got down on her knee in the middle of the restaurant and asked JJ to marry her in front of dozens of strangers.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her cell phone vibrating on the nightstand. She grabbed it and saw she had one new message.

 _ **Tsia Mosley** : I got a lead. Come to my apartment ASAP._

 _ **Emily:** Be there soon_

She got off the bed slowly, mindful not to wake JJ up. Technically they still had an hour before they had to be up. Emily quickly showered and got dressed. She was about to write a note to let JJ know she had left early when she heard a soft voice.

"Good morning, sweetheart."

"Good morning," Emily sighed. She was really hoping to get out of there before JJ woke up. The last thing she wanted to do was lie to her future wife.

"I have to meet with an old colleague for coffee before work." Emily said before JJ could ask any questions. "There's an old case she wants to discuss with me. I'll see you at the office." It wasn't the complete truth, but it also want a lie. She leaned down to give JJ a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Ok," JJ replied. She watched as Emily walked out the door. She looked down at her left hand, admiring the huge diamond on her engagement ring. She could care less how big it was, she was just so excited to start the next phase of their life together.

* * *

As Emily drove over to her old friend's apartment she thought back to their original conversation over a week ago. Tsia had told her that she felt like she was being followed ever since her boyfriend Jeremy was found dead. Originally Emily had thought Tsia was just being paranoid. Especially when she suggested that his murder was somehow connected to Ian Doyle. He wouldn't know their real identities. "There's no way," she kept telling herself.

Emily parked her SUV and walked up towards the familiar apartment. When she reached the front door she saw that it was half way open. Her instincts immediately kicked in. She reached for her weapon holstered at her waist and slowly entered the room. She cleared the kitchen, the living room, and advanced to the bedroom. As soon as she walked in her heart felt like it dropped to her stomach. Tsia was lying on the floor next to the bed, her hands were bound behind her back. There was a single bullet hole in the middle of her forehead. The blood that trickled down her forehead was already dry. She began to panic once she realized that Tsia didn't send her that message. She was set up.

"Hello Lauren," Doyle said right before he hit Emily in the back of the head with his gun.

* * *

A/N: This is my first time writing here. Please let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

JJ walked into the bullpen and immediately noticed Morgan smirking her as she walked past his desk. "Ok, how did you know."

"Well, for one you have that huge rock on your finger," -he paused taking a better look at the ring, "Damn Prentiss does not mess around." He got up and gave JJ a hug. "Congrats JJ, I'm really happy for the both of you."

"Thanks Morgan. You know as much as I've wanted this for the past couple of months, I was genuinely surprised when it actually happened. I was beginning to think she wasn't taking my subtle hints."

He laughed, "You call leaving bridal magazines in every corner of your apartment a subtle hint."

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Reid said as he walked up to them with Garcia trailing closely behind.

"I saw hugging on the monitor. Why was there hugging?" Garcia said trying to figure out what was going on.

"Well little miss JJ here is officially off the market," Morgan said.

"What! That's great, congratulations JJ I'm so happy for you."

"Omg…you need to tell me everything, starting with why you decided to tell my chocolate god before you told me 'your best friend'," Garcia rushed out with air quotes.

"Pen, I was heading straight to your office but Derek noticed as soon as I walked in."

"Don't worry gumdrop. I'm happy for you two and I'll forgive you as long as you promise to give me all the details"- Garcia looked around at the rest of the team, "We should go out tonight and celebrate."

"Definitely," JJ said. "I'm sure Emily will love that."

"Where's Prentiss at by the way," Morgan said as he looked around. "She's thirty minutes late, shouldn't she be here by now?"

"Oh, she said she had to meet an old colleague about a case they worked on a few years back"- JJ glanced down at her watch. "But you're right she should be here by now, she left an hour before I did." JJ pulled out her cell phone and dialed Emily's number. "Strange, it's going straight to voicemail."

Their attention was suddenly shifted to Hotch and Rossi coming out of Hotch's office and making their way towards the rest of the team.

"We have a possible case. Local PD wants us to come look at a crime scene. Apparently this is their fourth murder over the weekend with the same MO. Where's Prentiss?" Hotch said.

"She's running a little late," JJ replied.

"Call her and tell her to meet us there."

Since Emily wasn't there JJ, Morgan, and Reid all rode in the same momentarily took his eyes off the road to glance at JJ. "She's still not answering?"

"No." JJ shook her head. "This isn't like her. I'm starting to worry."

"Just leave a message. I'm sure she's fine JJ. She probably just turned off her phone for the meeting and hasn't realized what time it is," Morgan said trying to ease the blonde's worries.

They rode the rest of the drive in silence. As they pulled up to the crime scene, Morgan noticed Emily's range rover parked across the street. "See, I told you she was alright. She beat us to scene," he said as he pointed out her SUV. "She probably just forgot to turn her phone back on after her meeting."

JJ nodded and they made their way up to the crime scene. They walked into the bedroom and saw Hotch on the phone and Rossi looking down at the body.

"According to the landlord this apartment is being leased to a Tsia Mosley," Hotch said updating the team.

"The body doesn't appear to have been moved and the victim doesn't have any injuries that wound suggest there was a struggle. I find that strange because there's blood splattered by the door and the only injury on our victim has is the single bullet hole to the head," Rossi pointed out as he picked up a cell phone with a shattered screen. The team nodded in agreement.

"Do we know how long the victims been dead?" Morgan asked.

"The coroner said over twenty four hours," Hotch replied as he picked up the second cell phone from the floor.

"Where's Emily," JJ asked as she noticed the phone Hotch was holding.

"She hasn't arrived," Hotch said as he powered on the phone he just picked up.

"But her car is parked out front and I'm pretty sure that's her phone in your hand. I got her that personalized case."

"JJ, we were the first members of the B.A.U. on scene and we haven't seen her since we arrived," Rossi said as he put one hand on her shoulder trying to calm her down.

JJ could feel the tears threatening to come out as she saw her boss's normally expressionless face turn to one of worry and panic. "Hotch, what is it?" She managed to get out with a lump in her throat.

"JJ's right, this is Prentiss' phone. She has all your missed calls JJ and the last incoming message was at 7:15 this morning from Tsia Mosley asking her to come over to discuss a lead."

Morgan clenched his fist. "This had to have been a set up. Whoever did this wanted to get to Emily. We need to get the victims phone to Garcia. Maybe she can pull something off of it."

"Morgan, Reid, JJ go back to headquarters and start putting together a timeline to the victims whereabouts on the days prior to her death. Rossi and I are going to see the ambassador."

* * *

A/N: Heads up, the next chapter is going to mention rape but I am not going to get into any graphic details.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _Emily woke up surrounded by darkness. She was cold and confused, her head throbbed as she tried to free herself from the chair she was tied down in. Panic shot through her body as she remembered the voice she heard before she lost consciousness. "Hello Lauren." It was Ian Doyle._

* * *

As her eyes adjusted to the dark room, Emily realized she was alone and began to calm down.

The room was big, but there wasn't much in there besides the chair she was sitting on and a bed in the corner.

She thought of Tsia and began to wonder who else he killed to get to her and what his end game would be. She knew it was only a matter of time before JJ realized something was wrong and hoped the team would find her in time. Her thoughts were interrupted when the door suddenly opened.

"Hello Lauren,"- Doyle pause, "Oh wait, Lauren Reynolds died in a car accident didn't she." Emily didn't reply. "Did you really think I wasn't going to come back and find you?"

"Why are you doing this," Emily said.

"Because you took the only thing that mattered to me," he yelled.

* * *

JJ sat silently at the end of conference table as Morgan and Reid finished the timeline of Tsia's whereabouts in the past week. She felt useless and hated that the only thing she could think of was how perfect the previous night was.

Garcia walked into the conference room. "Hotch and Rossi are back and they have ambassador Prentiss with them. They're on their way up." She sat down next to the smaller blonde. "How are you doing sugar plum?"

Before JJ could respond ambassador Prentiss walked in with the two older men. "Jennifer, please tell me you've found something," she said as she walked towards JJ and wrapped her in a hug.

Instead of replying JJ immediately burst into tears, caught off guard by the affection the ambassador was showing towards her.

"Oh darling. It's going to be ok. Your team is going to find her. Emily always said she chose to work for the BAU because they were the best," she said add she squeezed the young blonde tighter.

"We haven't found much. We know they worked together at the C.I.A and Jeremy Wolff, who also worked with them was dating Tsia Mosley when he was killed a couple weeks ago. We're just waiting for JJ's contact at the Pentagon to send us the file on the last operation the three of them worked on together," Garcia rushed out.

"Garcia, can you forward the ambassadors phone lines here and set up a trace?" Hotch asked.

"Already done bossman. Do you really think this is a kidnapping for ransom?"

"I don't know, but it's certainly possible. It's no secret that Emily's family has a lot of money and there's no question that the ambassador would pay a fortune to get her only child back," Hotch said as the ambassador nodded in agreement.

"The file we were waiting for just came in," Garcia said as she directed everyone's attention the screen at the front of the room. "The team Emily was working with was put together to apprehend an Ian Doyle. Emily turned out to be very much his type so they sent her undercover as his girlfriend. " She immediately regretted mentioning Emily's relationship to him as she saw JJ cringe. "Oh no. It says here that he escaped six weeks from a Korean prison. They also have confirmation that he entered the country under an alias."

"The reports say that they were very close, he probably even loved her. To him this is personal." Rossi said. "This is definitely our guy."

* * *

 _"Why are you doing this," Emily said._ _"Because you took the only thing that mattered to me," he yelled._

"What are you going to do to me?" she asked. "Why am I still alive?"

"I'm going to make you replace the void you left in my heart and my life."

"You know I could never replace him," she scoffed in disbelief.

Doyle laughed, "Darling, you're not the replacement…you're giving birth to it."

"Ian you can't do this. Do you realize how fucken crazy you sound?" She said as she lost calm façade.

"Why not, I did it to Declan's mother."

"You held her prisoner for nine months so that she would have your son?"

"Seven months. And I had to. She tried to kill herself, so I did what I had to do to keep him safe."

"Ian you're not going to get away with this. For one there's no way you can keep me hidden for nine months, my team will find you within the week. And two, I'm probably too old to give birth anyway."

"I guess we'll find out, won't we."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Garcia walked into the familiar apartment and began picking up the mess she saw. She walked towards the bedroom and found JJ the same way she always finds her when she comes over to check on her. "JJ, I'm worried about you," Garcia said as she sat down on JJ's bed. "The guys are saying that you're still ignoring their phone calls and refusing to see them. I know you're still not eating much, you're practically a stick. I mean I know it's only been a month but I really need you to start taking care of yourself. This isn't healthy."

"I know Pen, really…I do. I'm seeing the therapist Elizabeth got for me and I'm trying to do what Dr. Gibson suggested. She wants me to get back into my daily routines but everything I do feels wrong. Eating feels wrong, sleeping feels wrong. I just still can't believe she's gone."

"Oh sweetie, I know you miss her. We all do but I really think it would help if you got some closure." She paused. "Have you tried talking to Emily's mom about giving her a funeral?"

"Yes. She said that a blood soaked shirt with a bullet hole and a letter aren't enough. She says that she refuses to bury her daughter until we find a body. A part of me agrees with her and is holding on to hope that she's still alive, but the trained side of me is telling me that she would have lost a lot of blood and without proper medical treatment she couldn't have survived it. He also would have nothing to gain by keeping her alive."

A month prior, Emily's mother received a package containing a blood soaked shirt that matched Emily's DNA and a letter from Ian Doyle stating that Emily took the only thing that mattered to him so he took the only thing that mattered to Emily. Her life. He also said that they would never find her body. Since he never got to bury his son, he wasn't going to give her family that courtesy.

Everyone had a hard time with the news, especially JJ. After receiving that package director Strauss decided it was time for the team to start working on new cases. JJ lost it when she learned that they were to hand off the case to another agency. Hotch had to force her to take some time off to grieve.

"Do you think that you're ready to come back tomorrow?" Garcia said.

"I don't know Pen, it might help to get my mind focused on something else. Do you think the guys are going to be upset with me for ignoring them?"

"Of course not, JJ. They're just worried about you."

* * *

The next morning JJ braced herself for the face she knew she would see when she stepped off the elevator. She stopped to look at the photos of all the agents that have died. She immediately found Emily's face. Her eyes began to burn as a single tear fell down her cheek.

JJ felt a strong hand being placed on her shoulder. She didn't need to turn around to know it was Morgan. "You know... this didn't feel real, until just now," she said without turning to look at him. "I think I really needed to see this."

Derek didn't say anything right away. He just watched her as she stared at the picture of Emily hanging on the wall. "JJ, I just want you to know that I'm not giving up on her. I may not have been able to do anything to save her, but I can promise you that I'm going to do everything in my power to find the son of a bitch that did this to her. And when I do… I'll make sure he pays for what he did."

She gave him a small smile and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry I ignored you all that time. I know she was your best friend and you probably felt just as lost as I did but I just needed to be alone at that time." She didn't comment at the tears she saw falling from his eyes. She gave his arm a gentle squeeze and made her way to her office.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _"I heard you, I just wasn't expecting"-Emily paused," Wait, you want to have my baby."_

 _"Yeah, I want a little boy or girl that looks just like you."_

 _"Really?" Emily said with a stunned look on her face._

 _"You look shocked," JJ said with a worried expression. "Do you not want this-"_

 _Emily immediately cut her off, "Of course I do. I just didn't think we'd be talking about it this soon. I mean I know we've both said that we want kids but I literally just proposed to you about an hour ago." She took one hand off the steering wheel to grab JJ's hand as she parked the car. "I just think that we should be married first. I want to do this right."_

 _"Em, I'm not saying we have to get pregnant right now. I just think we should start planning." JJ sighed as she got out and walked towards their apartment. She already knew Emily would react this way, but she didn't know why she was getting so upset at the reaction she had braced herself for. "Look, were not getting any younger and you want to have a wedding in the spring. That's less than a year away." She knew she was already irrationally upset but she didn't care. She walked straight to her room and sat on their bed._

 _Emily quickly followed, "Jennifer you're not that old," she paused to think as she sat on the bed next to JJ, "All I'm saying is that we have time and I don't want you to think we're not on the same page because there is nothing that would make me happier than to raise a beautiful child with you as my wife. The team will be on standby in a couple of weeks, why don't I make us an appointment so that a doctor can give us our options."_

 _"Thank you. I just happy knowing that it is an option," JJ said as she climbed on top of Emily lap. She wrapped her arms around her neck as she leaned down slowly to give her a kiss. "I love you Em."_

 _Emily slid one hand inside JJ's shirt and placed her other hand on her cheek to pull her down for another kiss. "I know it's not possible"- she breathed out, "but let me show you how much I want to give you a baby."_

* * *

Every night she dreamed of her last night with JJ. And every morning she woke up wondering if she'd ever have that again.

It was what she held onto whenever she had to deal with Doyle. She held onto the thoughts of a future with JJ when she felt like giving up.

Doyle was becoming delusional and it was only a matter of time before he snapped. She didn't know how long she'd been there but she knew he was beginning to get frustrated when the last pregnancy test she took came out negative. She knew she had to have been there at least over a month since he started testing her some time ago. She began to wonder why her team hadn't found her yet. "Do they really think I'm dead?" she thought to herself. He had told her his plan to fake her death but she didn't think for a second that it would actually work.

Her every thought was consumed by the blonde she loved so much. It troubled her to know that somewhere out there JJ was broken up about her 'death'.

* * *

A/N: Too sappy? Let me know.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Derek had been watching the detective incessantly try to flirt with JJ since they arrived for the case in New Orleans. It was really getting to him for some reason. He had gotten very overprotective of her. Ever since JJ returned to work he had begun to spend more time with her to keep her distracted. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Garcia hoping that she could convince him not to punch the guy out.

"Talk to me,"

"Hey baby girl, are you busy," Morgan answered.

"Not really. I've been trying to see if I can find cases that match this unsub's MO but so far I got nothing. What do you need?" Garcia asked.

"Nothing much, just wanted to share some gossip."

"Ok, what are you waiting for? Spill."

"So the detective that called us out here has been flirting nonstop with JJ. She's been letting him down easy but the guy can't take a hint. It's starting to piss me off. Do you think I should step in?" He rushed out angrily.

"Wow," she paused. "I don't understand why you're so angry. Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Something like what baby girl?"

"I don't know but it kind of sounds like you're jealous. Do you have a thing for JJ?"

"What? No," he quickly dismissed the question. "I just been spending a lot of time with her lately and with Emily gone I feel like I should be looking out for her. JJ is like a little sister to me." He thought about it again and wondered if maybe he did feel something more or if it was just his loyalty as Emily's best friend.

"Stay out of it. JJ is a big girl. She can take care of herself. Besides this can be a good thing. I'm not saying she wants to date anyone right now but if and when she does she's probably going to feel guilty about it. You should encourage her to talk to him. Even if she's not interested right now at least she will know that when she's ready it'll be ok and that she'll have our support."

"Alright baby girl you're probably right. I'll talk to her. I have to go, I'll let you know how it goes," he said as he hung up the phone.

He waited until he saw the lead detective walk away to approach JJ. "You know it's ok to move on."

JJ nodded and smiled. "Yeah I know. I'm just not ready it's too soon."

"I'm not telling you to marry him. I'm just saying it's been two months. Trust me I know how lonely it can get during a dry spell, besides tonight is our last night here anyway. You probably won't see him ever again."

"Somehow, I have a hard time believing you ever have dry spells," she grinned. "You may have been able to have these types of conversations with Emily but this is a conversation I'd rather have with Penelope." She said as she walked towards the black SUV.

* * *

The team went straight to their rooms when they arrived to the hotel. It was still unusual to walk into an empty room. She was so use to having Emily in nearly every part of her life. She thought about how she was fine before Emily and how good it was to be with Emily. The feelings didn't compare. She couldn't go back to being just fine after having such a passionate connection with Emily. Derek was right she was lonely.

She sat on the arm chair and pulled her phone out of her pocket as she felt it vibrate. "Hey Pen, what's up?" She answered.

"I just wanted to know how things went with your gentlemen caller," Garcia replied eagerly.

"I'm not even going to ask how you know but it went nowhere. I turned him down about twenty times. I already had this conversation with Morgan today and before you say anything I'm going to tell you exactly what I told him. I'm not ready."

"Ok. That's fine I'm not trying to push you. You should move at whatever pace you feel comfortable with." She waited to see if JJ had anything else to say. "I have to say though, that William LaMontagne, Jr is smoking hot. If I were there and he came after me I definitely would have hit that."

"Garcia, please stop. I am done with this conversation. I have to go, this was a stressful day and I just want to go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow." JJ hung up the phone. She wasn't tired at all, she just didn't want to talk about that anymore. "I need a drink," she thought to herself.

* * *

It didn't take JJ long to walk to the bar down the street from the hotel they were staying at. It was only 8 pm and there was already a surprisingly large number of people there.

She went straight to the bar and ordered a beer. Before she knew it an hour had gone by and she was on her fifth drink. She decided it was probably time to go since she was certainly feeling the effects of the alcohol and the group of men at the end of the bar couldn't stop gaping at her. The last thing she wanted to do was to stupidly go home with one of them. She closed out her tab but before she could walk away one of the men was by her side with his hand on her waist.

She heard another voice address the persistent man that still had his grip on her. "I'd advise you to take your hands off my girl." It was Will flashing his badge. The man quickly walked away. "Agent Jareau, I'll walk you back to your hotel," he said not asking.

"Thank you detective, and you can call me JJ." She was actually happy to see him since she knew how bad things could have gone with the other man.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It had almost been 3 months since the team had left New Orleans. JJ still couldn't believe that she had a one night stand with that detective. She remembered him walking her back to her room and inviting him in but the rest of the night was a blur. She woke up the next morning next to him naked and freaked out. He hadn't stopped calling her since that night and she knew it was only a matter of time before she had to return his calls.

She was staring at the results she got from her doctor that morning. "How could I let this happen?" she said to herself.

"How could you let what happen?" Morgan said as he walked through the door.

She sighed, "Nothing, I'm just thinking out loud." She folded up the paper with her results and put it away in her desk.

"JJ you do know I'm a profiler right. I think I already know what's going on." He stopped to think. "I don't know about you but I think we've gotten a lot closer over the past six months. You can tell me anything. I'll be here for you no matter what."

"Thanks Derek, I really appreciate that," she said. "We are closer but I'm just not sure how I'm going to tell you guys this. You're all going to hate me."

He couldn't stop himself from asking the question he was waiting for her to tell him herself. "How far along are you?"

Her tears began to fall. "About eleven weeks. I just confirmed it this morning. I guess I've been in denial for some time."

"Eleven weeks huh. Would I be right if I guessed that the father is that detective from New Orleans?" He asked.

JJ nodded, "I was just about to call him when you walked in. I wasn't really sure if I should or if I should wait. I only had the blood test done today and they scheduled me in for ultrasound next week to listen to the heartbeat."

* * *

Emily waited restlessly for Ian to return. She knew today was the day that a pregnancy test would decide her fate. He had told her this was her last chance but she knew the results would be the same as they were the last five times. She had lost all hope of being rescued and since she knew he planned on killing her she was prepared to die fighting.

She knew the moment she was waiting for was here when she heard the door handle turning. "You know I would have taken care of you if you had my child," Ian said as he walked in. He untied her from the bed and dragged her to the bathroom. "This is your last chance. If you can't give me what I want I'm going to kill you the same way they murdered Declan."

She took her time on test. She was still trying to figure out how to divert him from his plan to kill her. "We can still be happy," she said desperately as they waited for the results. "We were good together."

"Don't play with me. It's not going to work this time," Ian said as he saw the negative results on the pregnancy test. He grabbed her by the hair and threw to the floor. "I should of listened to them when they told me you were a good for nothing bitch." He slammed his fist in her face and kicked her on her side. Emily instantly felt the air leave her lungs. He lifted his foot up to stomp on her, but this time she managed to grab the leg that was still on the ground and pulled him to the floor.

"Did you really think I was going to go down without a fight," she said breathlessly as she swung a fist to his face. "There's something you don't know Ian." She was gaining control of the fight as she continued to hit him with fist to the face. "I've already won. Declan is alive and safe. You won't get to ruin his life."

Those last words seemed to send Doyle into a fit of rage. He managed to hit her hard enough to push her off. He stood up and walked towards the wooden chair in the room. The chair shattered as he slammed it down on her body. She was dazed and in too much pain to move.

"Where is he?" he said as he pointed his gun at her.

* * *

"Baby girl, you need to talk to her. She doesn't need to marry the guy just because she's pregnant. She barely knows him," Morgan insisted.

"Don't worry she hasn't said yes. She told him she's not ready for his plan to move in with her and that she wants to get to know him before making any sort of decision." Garcia was worried about how fast Will was going with all his decisions. He had already asked JJ to marry him and put in for a transfer to D.C.

She didn't like how he tried to make JJ feel guilty by telling her that she would be robbing their child of a family if she didn't marry him. She wasn't sure if she should tell Morgan this part since he was already on edge about the whole situation. She didn't have time to think about it too much. Her office phone rang. "It's Hotch, he wants us in the conference room now."

They were the last to arrive. Hotch didn't wait for them to sit down before he started. "Last night local PD busted a small time dealer named Jack Fahey. They had enough on him to put him away for a very long time. He immediately asked for a deal claiming that he had information on where we can find an FBI agent that went by the alias Lauren Reynolds. He also claims she's alive."

"Oh my god, I need to call JJ," Garcia said trying to contain her sobs.

"I think it would be best if we didn't tell her until we have more definitive answers," Hotch said. "She's at her doctor's appointment and we don't know what condition Emily will be in when we find her. We need to move. Local PD is sending a Swat team to meet us at the location Fahey gave us."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 _"Where is he?" he said as he pointed his gun at her._

"Go ahead, pull the trigger. You'll never find him without me and I'm never going to tell you." Emily knew he was on edge and she knew she probably shouldn't provoke him but she didn't care at this point.

* * *

The team with the exception of JJ and Penelope were arriving at the warehouse where swat was already waiting. They went over the information Fahey gave them including where Doyle's men were usually stationed. They planned to move in with stealth as long as possible in hopes that Doyle wouldn't kill Emily when he heard them coming.

Morgan demanded to take lead and was beginning to get antsy. If Fahey was right, he knew exactly where Emily would be and he planned on going straight there instead of clearing the rooms that lead there first.

They began to move in with ease, slowly dropping Doyle's men one by one. Morgan passed the first two doors and went straight to the third door that he was so eager to reach. He heard a man voice yelling at someone before he heard Emily's giving up. He tried his best to hold his tears back since he knew he only had one shot at Doyle. Derek quickly turned the door knob and saw Doyle pointing his gun at Emily.

Doyle turned his head towards the door as he heard it open. He knew it was over. They were going to kill him and he was going to take her with him. He squeezed the trigger of his gun that was pointed at Emily while still facing the door.

Derek shot Doyle twice in the chest as soon as he heard the gun go off. He knew this was going to go down fast. "Emily," he yelled as he ran towards Doyle to make sure he was down. He kicked Doyle gun away and keeled next to Emily. She had a gunshot wound in the shoulder and was badly beaten. "Princess, stay with me. I'm right here," he said as he applied pressure to her shoulder. "I need a medic in here," he yelled out as the men from the team walked in.

Emily couldn't believe what just happened. She had just given up hope and now she was being rescued. "Where's JJ?" she mumbled as she began to lose consciousness.

* * *

The four men paced in the hospital waiting room. Morgan and Reid had multiple missed phone calls from JJ. Hotch had given her the day off for her appointment. She had no reason to be calling them since she wasn't aware of the situation. They didn't want to lie to her so they decided to ignore her calls instead.

Reid was the first to notice a seething JJ rushing towards them. "JJ, what are you"- he was cut off before he could finish.

"What the hell Hotch," JJ yelled. "How could you guys keep this from me?" She was fuming. "Is she okay?"

"JJ, I'm sorry. We didn't want to upset you. I was going to call you as soon as the doctor let us know how she was. How did you find out?"

Her anger began to dissipate and tears began to fall. "The hospital called me. I'm listed as her next of kin. Tell me what you know."

Hotch began to catch her up on the day's events and on Emily's known injuries but was interrupted when Emily's doctor came out.

"Jennifer Jareau," the doctor called.

"That's me," JJ answered.

"Your fiancé is a very lucky woman. The gunshot wound to her shoulder was a through and through. It didn't take long to repair. She was beaten pretty badly but none of her injuries are life threatening. She has a fractured rib that should heal on its own in about a month or two and is very dehydrated and malnourished. She should probably be able to go home within a couple of days to a week. She's awake and is asking to see you. If you're ready I can show you to her room."

"Thank you so much," JJ replied and began to follow. She turned around when she felt someone grab her arm.

"JJ, are you sure that's a good idea." Morgan said with concern.

"Derek, I need to see her," she said skeptically.

"Yeah I know but do you really think it's a good idea with you being pregnant and all. I mean how do you think she's going to react to return only to find you pregnant and engaged with someone else." Derek braced himself for a slap to the face. They were all shocked when that didn't happen.

Instead she began sob uncontrollably. "I'm not engaged to him," she yelled. "I never got over Emily. I never stopped loving her and yes, I am pregnant from a stupid drunken one night stand that you encouraged but how it happened doesn't matter because I'm going to love this baby no matter what."

Rossi wrapped her in hug. "JJ, Morgan didn't mean to upset you. I think he's just trying to say that we don't think Emily can handle this news mentally or emotionally right now."

"I can't keep this from her for long but right now I just want to see her." She walked away and began to follow the doctor who stood by quietly during the exchange.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"You should brace yourself. She might not look the same as you remember. Just remember her injuries look a lot worse than they really are. Her physical injuries will heal within a couple of months but psychologically she has a long road ahead of her. I put in a consult with psych. They'll probably come around within the hour." The doctor excused himself.

JJ tried to pull herself together she didn't want Emily to see her like that. She wanted to be strong for her. The guilt of the pregnancy consumed her thoughts.

She hadn't moved on emotionally and she felt nothing for Will but she still felt like she had betrayed Emily. She took a deep breath and walked into the room. She couldn't hold in her gasp when she saw Emily's injuries. Emily was very thin, her skin was pale, and covered in bruises.

"Jennifer, please don't cry. I'm okay I swear." Emily was having a hard time holding in her own tears. She was still thinking about how to tell JJ she had been raped multiple times by the man she once had a relationship with.

"No Em, you're not okay. Look at you. You almost died." She sat on the edge of Emily's hospital bed mindful of her injuries and gently cupped Emily's face with one hand. "I thought I lost you," she said as she turned her face away from Emily.

"You didn't. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." Emily knew that she shouldn't wait to tell JJ. "Baby, there's something I asked the doctor not to tell you." She could see the fear forming in JJ's eyes. "I just want you to know that I did my best to fight him off but I failed so many times"-she paused, "Ian raped me. I'm so sorry."

JJ looked down and turned her face away. "It wasn't your fault," she said. The guilt was eating away at her. Here Emily was feeling awful about something that happened to her that was beyond her control. How was she going to tell the love of her life that she had sex with a man she barely knew just 3 months after she was presumed dead. "Do you know if anyone's notified your mom?" She said attempting to change the subject.

"They haven't. I was going to ask you to do it." In a way it worried Emily to know JJ was trying to deflect from the rape subject but she was also grateful that she didn't have to talk about it. She stressed contemplating whether or not JJ was mad at her about it. JJ's body language was tense, of course it upset her.

"I love you so much Jennifer. You have no idea how badly I missed you. I thought about you every single day." She grabbed JJ's hand with the arm that wasn't in a sling. JJ was still looking away from her and the tears continued to fall. She was afraid to ask but she needed to know. "Does this change anything for us?"

JJ sighed deeply. She knew she couldn't avoid the conversation any longer. "Emily I still love you. I never stopped but there is something I need to tell you because it does change things." She finally turned to look Emily in the eye. "When you were gone I met this guy on a case. I was lonely and drunk. I'm not trying to make excuses for myself but I ended up sleeping with him. I was really stupid." She felt terrible. "I'm pregnant." Emily was staring blankly at her.

"Does he know?" Emily responded.

"Yes, I told him last week. He wants to get married and move in together so that we can give our baby a proper family."

Emily swallowed the lump in her throat. "What do you want?"

"I want this baby more than anything."

"You know that's not what I meant. Do you want to be with him?" Emily wasn't sure how she was holding it together at the moment.

"No of course not. I told you I feel nothing for him but he's right I do want my baby to have a family," JJ replied not even trying to hold in her tears anymore.

"And you don't think you can have that with me?" The thought alone hurt Emily more than the situation.

"I know I messed up Em and I can't expect you to do this."

"If you don't want me to be a part of your lives that's one thing but please don't try to tell me what I do or don't want to be a part of," Emily stopped talking when she heard the team's voices getting closer.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this took so long. I couldn't get this to come out quite how I wanted. And yes this will be JJ and Emily end game.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Hey princess, how are you really feeling?" Morgan asked as soon as the team walked out.

"I'm still trying to process everything and I don't want to talk about it yet," Emily replied stoically.

"That's fine. I get it. Just know that I'll be here when you do. I have to go but I'll definitely be back tomorrow." Morgan stood up and walked out the room. When he reached the end of the hallway he saw JJ walking out of the elevator and stopped her. "Did you get a hold of her mom?"

"Yeah, she said she's out of the country and since I assured her Emily was okay she said she won't hurry back. She said she'll return as soon as she finishes up the meetings she has scheduled there for next week."

"You'd think she be rushing to her only daughter's side after all that but for some reason I kind of expected this." He looked around making sure others weren't around in case JJ gave him an ear full. "So did you tell Emily about Will and the pregnancy?" he asked.

"Umm yeah, I did. I didn't want her to find out through someone else and think I was hiding it from her" she replied casually.

"She seems pretty calm and collected considering everything that's going on."

"Well, you know how she is. She's not going to put her feelings on display for everyone to see. I'm going to head back to her room. I don't like how we left so much unresolved," she walked past him and made her way down the hallway.

Before she entered the room she saw a clearly irritated nurse leaving Emily's room. "Is everything alright?" JJ asked.

"Agent Prentiss is demanding that I page her doctor and have him discharge her immediately," said the frustrated nurse.

"Don't page him yet. I'll talk to her," JJ said as she headed into the room.

Emily saw her come in but was avoiding eye contact. "Emily, you need to let the nurses do their job. You know you can't go home."

"Why, is he living there already?" She answered sarcastically.

"Em,"-JJ tried but was interrupted.

"Don't worry I wasn't planning to go back to 'your' apartment anyway."

"Really, and where do you plan on going?" JJ said with the shock and hurt clearly evident on her face.

Emily felt bad but she knew she was in a fragile state and needed to protect herself since JJ seemed uncertain about what she wanted. "I'll stay with my mother until I'm well enough to find my own place."

JJ took a deep breath and exhaled. "Your mom is out of the country and won't be back until the end of next week." She sat on the edge of Emily's hospital bed and reached for her hand. She was pleasantly surprised when she didn't pull away. "When the doctor discharges you, you're going to go home with me to our apartment and I'm going to take care of you."

Emily hated how easily JJ could make her give in. She didn't want to be done with the conversation until she knew where they stood. She pulled her hand away and asked, "What's his name?"

JJ sighed and tried to cup Emily's face, "Sweetheart, we don't need to do this right now."

"Yes we do. I need to know that I'm not going back there to play house with you thinking everything is the way it was before only to find out that you plan on starting a life with him."-she paused. "When we talked about this earlier you seemed unsure about what you wanted. You say you don't feel anything towards him but you must at least care since you feel like you're somehow obligated to do what he wants. The only obligation you have is towards your child. So if you feel like there is even a slight chance that you want to start a life with him please let me know now because I don't want to hold on to false hope or be stringed along." She waited for JJ's answer but she didn't get one. "I'm sorry I just don't see how this is different from what we were planning. We planned on having a baby. We would have needed someone's sperm for that. Would you have felt obligated to the stranger that donated their sperm?"

"Emily it's not the same thing and you know it. The difference is that a donor knows they are helping start a life and know they are not going to have a relationship with the woman or the child he's helping to create. Will wants to be a part of his child's life and I'm not going to take that away from him. Trust me, I am very aware that this isn't what you were expecting to return to and I'm sorry for that but there's nothing I can do to change the situation. Please believe me when I say that I don't want to be with him. I want to be with you because I love you. Will is not going away. He wants to be involved in the baby's life and if you want to be with me you're going to have to learn to accept that."

"I want you and I want this baby but I'm not sure I can deal with 'Will' being around."


End file.
